Stay Spamano
by bestspookyradiclesbadicles
Summary: Chibi Romano is concerned about what the future holds for him, looking to none other than Spain to help him seek guidance. Reminder, I have already posted this on my wattpad account @ ohnomydaddysabear ;)


Spain closely eyed his tiny friend as he slowly entered the decently sized room. "Hola, Romano." The Spaniard smiled brightly. The warm grin began to fade as the small Italian muttering absurd phrases under his breath came to the eldest male's attention. Romano made his way to Spain's bed, plopping down onto it with a slight thud. Spain was now merely frowning. This behavior coming from the Italian was quite usual, he was seemingly used to it as well. So why was it that it hurt so much at the time? "Look kid, I know you can't stand being in this place with me, but maybe i-"

"I wanted to say thank you."

"I'm sorry, pardon me?" The grown Spaniard blinked several times in shock to Romano's statement. Appreciation coming from the Italian was rare, so rare that the Spaniard was unable to believe it when this action did happen to occur.

Romano was now hesitating to speak the same words. "Y-you heard me. I said th-thank you, idiota bastard."

Spain's face lit up in joy at the confirmation of the beautiful statement. "Ah, Roma! That was so nice!" The Spaniard gushed. He was truly overjoyed. This side of Romano wasn't commonly visible, at least toward him.

The eldest's overwhelming joy was abruptly interrupted by the grumpy male's voice. "B-but, before you get all stupid over it or whatever, I have a question." Romano kept his eyes glued to the floorboards.

Spain weakened his smile in order to not scare off his Italian friend. "Sure! Ask away, amigo." The Italian nodded his head as a sign of understatement.

"W-when I get older, what's gonna happen to me, huh?" The young Italian twitched lightly, hesitating to allow his worries to be known.

Confusion lightly hovered over the Spaniard's head. Not much time had passed before Romano realized this, causing him to become slightly irritated. "D-don't play d-dumb with me! I'm weak, you dumb bastard, I'll die." Water began to rise up towards the small Italian's eyes, causing Spain's fragile heart to seemingly shatter into several pieces. "A-and, what am I gonna do when you can't be my stupid babysitter anymore and stop me from making stupid mistakes? You're even more of an idiota than I thought if you think I'm gonna survive out there with all those big countries who are out to get me!" The Italian male was now giving off heaps of emotion.

Spain leaned over to where Romano laid, placing a single hand on Romano's small shoulder and tilting his head a micro centimeter to the side. "Don't be such a worry bug, Romano. When you become older, you'll be big and very strong." The eldest returned his previous smile back to his expression. "And if you're not, there's still no need to worry. When you need help, I'll be there, amigo."

"But, that's embarrassing, idiot." Romano spoke softly with sharpness flowing throughout his tone. "When I'm grown, well, what kinda grown up country calls for help from some bastard? Idiota." The Italian brought himself to face upwards, staring back at Spain's glance.

Spain frowned back at him. "Well, that's simple Roma." His frown then turned upwards into the Spaniard's signature warm grin. Spain then began to lightly stroke his friend's dark shaded hair. Romano didn't react much to it, which brought shock to the eldest's mind. He certainly was in a depressing state of mood.

"What's so simple about that, dumbass?" Romano proceeded to smirk for a split second. "Oh? You're expecting some stupid reaction out of me, eh? Well too bad. Touch my hair all you want, bastard." He ultimately threw his face back into the center of the soft pillow, pouting softly.

Spain's hand traveled back down to the small male's shoulder once more. "Roma! Be good chico and allow boss Spain to finish." The grown Spaniard finished, placing his palm on the top of Roma's exposed hand. "When you grow up, we can get married." Spain continued to allow happy emotion to flow through his face. Romano stared back at him, seemingly shocked.

"Wh-what? You're willing to marry me? Just so I'll feel better? J-just, so I'll stop crying? That's really stupid."

"Si, amigo. Well of course it's not stupid to me but it is your choice," Spain smiled once more, awaiting a reply.

The Italian male brought his glance to Spain's face. "Yeah. I guess, well, that sounds good." Romano attempted a smile, frowning when the try came out to be an overall failure.

"Come on Roma, smile." Spain instructed the small Italian male. The Spaniard watched closely as Romano gave a successful grin. Romano then connected his glance to the floor once more, embarrassed. Spain grabbed the Italian, wrapping his arms around the male rather forcefully. "Si! That was so cute, Romano! I knew you'd come around." Spain then released a smile of his own.

"Okay, but really. Don't touch me." Romano pouted. The Italian freed himself from the Spaniard's rather tight grip around his small figure, tossing himself off of the large bed. The small male stood in silence. "I-it's, not that I want that time to come, but that's a long time, eh bastard?" A light pink was shown on the surface of Romano's face, yet the Spaniard failed to acknowledge it.

"Don't be so impatient, Roma. That just gives us more time to get to know each other." Spain stated, keeping the Italian's wanted distance.

Romano shifted his standing place to a location closer to Spain. The older Spaniard's presence resulted in the Italian feeling deep comfort. "I guess you're right, tomato bastard."

 _Knowing Spain._ The activity sounded pleasing to the Italian, he would sincerely enjoy getting to know his Spaniard friend. Without his knowing, Romano's face switched to a bright red. "Ah, Roma! Your face looks like a little tomato!" Spain giggled lightly.

"Shut up Spain!" Romano exclaimed, giving off signs of anger. The eldest male continued his relentless giggling. The Italian then gave off a smirk, staring up toward the Spaniard. "Ti amo."


End file.
